Flavor
by ForebiddenCreatures
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is about to recreate the ultimate feast in this charming little diddy. With young Ciel Phantomhive craving a human soul he bets his Butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to recreate the dish his young master was meant to be with the Black Butlers freedom on the line will Sebastian be able to fulfill his masters request or will stubborn Evangeline prove to be a match.


Flavor

The bet is on, after the unfortunate incident involving the disappearance of Ciel from polite society due to his impish transformation Sebastian is left in quite a corner. However Ciel is no longer pleased with the way things are going in hell and finds it would be interesting to engage his "manservant" in a bet with Sebastian's freedom on the line. The bet, for Sebastian to recreate "the perfect feast" he had intended Ciel to be. Will Sebastian be able to recreate this feast or will Evangeline Nicole Swansea prove to be a rather tough cookie to crack.

A/N:

This will be a Sebastian/OC fanfic.

This chapter contains some content that may offend some viewers. If you are easily offended then get off my story, as this story is meant to be scary. Thanks.

Rated M for violence and uncomfortable plot twist. Quick do the plot twist dance! Wooooohoooooo!

Her Flavor, Bitter

_"__Softly through the shadow of the evening sun. Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead. Looking for the victim shivering in bed. Searching out fear in the gathering gloom, and suddenly a movement in the corner of the room. And there is nothing I can do, as I realize with fright, that the spider man is having me for dinner tonight."_

The Cure, _Lullabye._

4 o'clock, London Harbor

The early morning light cast the sky in an array of oranges and pinks as it slowly crawled over the horizon waking the earth. Eve could hear the caws of seagulls and other scavenging sea birds as they hunted for their early morning meals. As always she was first to work, gender hidden behind bulky clothes and a typical peasant boys hat, so that way she couldn't be denied any work and a day's pay.

Often made fun of for her height and lack of muscle by the other dock workers it wasn't strange for her to be turned away depending on the cargo. But as the shipment today was goods from china (silks, spices, teas, shoes and clothes) she wouldn't have to worry about the strain of heavy boxes as she would for china or furniture and would be given the task of carrying sacked goods.

Hopefully by the day's end they would be finished and she would be able to trudge home before any of London's thugs began to climb out of the woodwork. Soon the docks would fill with the loud and obnoxious noises of human life, the ships would be spotted and the whistle would blow as all the dockhands would gather around putting their names in for another day in London's lower class. It was then that Evnageline Nicole Swansea, once heiress to the great Swansea fortune, would turn into lowly Evan Jones.

Evangeline clenched her fist until she felt her rugged, dirty nails would break her rough calloused hands.

7 o'clock, London Harbor

"Oi' you there? What's your name?" Eve forced her head up as she looked the man in his grimy face as he snarled with what was left of his yellow incrusted teeth.

"Evan Jones."

"Jones… Jones… nope we don't gotta Jones."

"What?!" Eve yelled, as panic set in. "That's a mistake! I put my name in this morning just as the ship came in. I was first in line!"

"You call'n me a liar?!" The man barked back, Eve was forced to close her eyes as she was assaulted with specks of spit.

"No, but my name had to be there! I have been working since dawn, ask any man here I have been unloading cargo all day! Let me see the ledger perhaps there was a mistake…" She watched as the man smirked before making a waving motion to the two big goons behind him.

"Boys get this runt outta the way… next!" Reality sank in as Eve realized exactly what had happened. She had heard of it happening to others who were considered "easy victims." People who worked an honest day's pay and were tricked by the system as pompous bastards exploited their workers for every greedy penny. Much to the chagrin of her friend, the lowly book keeper of the Seaward's trading company. She merely went limp as the two dock hands carried her away casting a hateful gaze cursing not only his existence but her own.

8 o'clock, London slums

Tired and exhausted Eve carried her weight, sore and exhausted back to her small apartment in the London slums. The building dilapidated and worn down was alive with prostitutes and illegal activity that not even Scotland Yard would dare visit at night but she made the best of it. As she entered the foyer and reached the stairs she was alarmed at the dull ache that shot through her thighs and stomach muscles.

The dull ache reminded her of her humiliation of being bested by such low life's, the shame of living in some hell hole, the degradation that tomorrow she would wake up at the same time and reappear at the same dock to the same menial labor. Eve grabbed the handle to her room pulling out the rusted key ready to fight once more with the ancient lock cursing her life once more.

**_"_****_If you despise such a life, why do you accept it so fully?"_**

Eve felt her body lock up at the now ominous feeling that surrounded her.

**_"_****_Why let them degrade you, why remain so helpless?" _**

Eve spun around on heel as she looked through the dark corridor seeing nothing in the pitch black but a single figure in the shadows.

"Did yah 'ear what I said?" Jason Murphy the building's owner said as he stepped from shadows.

"What?!" Eve felt her heart sink for a new reason. Jason Murphy was a sleeze, not to mention he had his hands deep in a number of sham operations, that if he wasn't in prison he was busy stealing purses from little old ladies and candy from infants.

"I said, yer rent is due, plus interest." He said pushing off the wall and slowly making his way over to Eve.

"I already paid you, besides I got swindled by the guy who works for Seaward's, the one with the missing teeth, he scammed me out of all of my pay today. So even if you wanted money I have none! Ahhh!" Eve screamed and shuddered as Jason's fat fist slammed into the wall only a few inches from her face.

"Tough tits lass, If I say yer behind after a payment then yah owe me some money. Besides after all I did fer yah, getting yah outta yer stepmuthers house. Getting the police off yer back, finding yah a place to live, making sure yeh have clothes, I think yah owe me a kindness." The cockney accent mingled with whiskey, perfuming her face with his vulgar insinuations as she felt his callus finger trace her cheek. She wanted to vomit as she got a look at his tobacco stained teeth, brown and rotting.

"Like hell," Eve said as she pushed the vile brute back, "I don't have your money and I don't plan on paying with anything else."

"You don't , lass." Jason laughed as he pulled out a small cigar case placing the stogie in his mouth. "Did yah 'ear that boys, now's yer cue." Eve heard two pairs of heavy footsteps as she watched two muscle heads join their boss.

"Don't do this," Eve said as she backed away from the men slowly. "You know I can get the money for you somehow just give me time." Her words were no more than a ghosts whisper as she huddled in. Beating up old ladies was just a hobby when they weren't slightly aggravated but Jason and his boys were known for killing men with their bare hands when even slightly upset. She flinched as Jason's heel collided with the worn door effectively breaking the lock as shards of paneling accompanied the remains of the once hinged door.

"Yah, know?" Jason said interrupting the young woman in her moment of panic. "When I pulled you out of the filth I thought maybe you would have some use. Information, perhaps a stolen trinket or two, instead I am left trying to figure out how you can repay me."

Grabbing her viciously Jason threw her into her apartment, nothing but a chair, an old crate, a stock pile of canned goods, and a moth eaten blanket. Thankfully and regrettably she fell flat on her back on the rotting, wood floor.

"Yah know when yer step mother threw yeh out on the streets with nothing but the clothes on yer back I really saw great potential." Jason took Eve buy the collar lifting her up without any real effort and flipping the skinny girl onto her stomach over the wooden crate. She heard the sound of a pocket knife as it sprang from its cover then the cool metal of the blade as it sliced through her rough cloth trousers.

Eve's eyes flew open with realization at what was about to occur. Closing her eyes so tightly she could see stars she felt the sheer weight of her assaulter as his body pinned her down. _'__Not this humiliation! Anything but this, please! No more shame, no more! I'd do anything, give anything!'_

**_"_****_My, my. No more shame? No more agony? Are these really the pleas of a child, or one who is soon to be no more."_**

Eve's eyes shot open as she looked to the window, the only place she could look to given her current position. It was the same voice from the hallway yet the only thing she could see was a dark bird, a crow or perhaps a raven. Its eyes were unnaturally sharp and intelligent for such a creature that from its perch on the window she knew it was watching the whole scene much a like a man would a melodrama.

"Help me?" Eve choked out, her voice raspy as Jason grabbed her by the hair positioning himself in whatever fashion he deemed necessary to carry out his actions.

"No one is goin' tah help yah now." Jason rasped pulling down the tattered remains of her pants. "The only ones that know we're here are me and the boys, and all the lovely neighbors who will be hearing pretty little screams. Not one of them is going tah help yah."

**_"_****_He is right you know. Quite sad that such a poor soul as you, so much potential hidden away should be sullied beyond redemption, truly it will muddy up the flavor of your soul."_**

"Wha-" Eve choked out barely able to breathe now.

**_"_****_Of course we can't have that, now can we?" _**

Soon the bird was gone having flown away so quickly that only feathers could be seen from where it had once perched. Then suddenly she felt as jarring motion shake her body as all the weight lifted off effectively throwing the large man into the hall.

Eve shuffled up on all fours as she coughed feeling the cold sting of air as it flooded through her lungs again.

**_"_****_Are you alright, it would be troublesome for you to die now. After all the trouble it took for me to find you."_**

The bird remained in the shadows, but now it seemed less like a bird and more like a man. Eve could hear Jason as his henchmen help him up kicking and screaming none the less as shock wore off.

"What do you want?" Eve whispered looking at the figure, or more like trying to make out as feathers seemed to endlessly fall around the monstrous creature. "Are you a fairy or a really big Goblin?"

_'__Please let him be a Goblin!_'

**_"_****_You are even more naïve then my last master. I am not a fairy, and I am more than some mischievous little goblin. As for what I want you should know."_**

Eve felt her stomach fall to her knees as her pupils dilated in fear. Sweat dripped down her face at the sight of the hellish figure still unreadable from the shadows. This sort of fear was not one she had ever felt before in the presence of any man or beast and yet it was strangely familiar as though it was as old as the world itself.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jason said (having managed to fix his clothes) as he and his goonies both forced their way into the crowded room. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Exactly," Eve whispered as she stared at the figure in the shadows.

**_"_****_Precisely,"_** the ominous figure said flashy a smile full of sharp canines.

"Then you're here to?" Eve said willing tears not to spill into her eyes.

**_"_****_I don't like repeating myself."_** The shadow said.

"Look here," Jason said as his boys took fighting stances. Jason himself had begun cracking his knuckles. "I don' know who the hell yah are or where you hail from but yah messed with the wrong man here."

Eve didn't pay much attention to the sick bastards bravado as she stared at the floor. "I'm going to be dragged to hell aren't I?"

"What?" Jason asked miffed at his interruption.

The shadow laughed in a calm, almost sultry manner as he looked down at the girl his eyes glowing red, full of humor. **_"_****_No, not today I'm afraid. I am here to make a deal."_**

"A deal?" Eve questioned.

"What deal?" One of Jason's goons asked.

**_"_****_A deal for your soul,"_** the demon asked making it plain for Eve as to who he was.

"What the hell is he on about?" The other goon asked.

"He must be some kinda monsta', a damon!" The other squeeked.

"There ain't no such thing. Ain't no God, and sure as hell ain't no demons here!" Jason said as he aimed a fist and thrust it forward only to have it caught midair. A taloned hand covered in leather was all eve could make out as it came into the light shining in from the moon outside her window. Eve could hear the sound of breaking bones as the demon crushed the hands of her attacker. Jason tried to squirm from the monsters grip but no matter how hard he tugged the monsters grip only increased causing the bones to break through his flesh destroying Jason hand permanently as the grown man cried like a newborn.

**_"_****_You know my price. Now will you agree, or shall I take my leave."_**

Eve stared at the shadowy figure taking in his red eyes, the outline of an almost human face, sharp teeth pulled into a stretched grin like a Cheshire cat. She even caught a glimpse of the creatures stiletto heeled boots making her uncertain if it was a women or a man.

The monsters smile faded as it was obvious he was growing impatient.

_'__The master never took this long,'_ the demon thought remembering how the young earl practically clawed his way through the bars to reach him. However his musings didn't last long as his dead, cold, black heart nearly skipped a beat for the first time in centuries.

"Yes," the young women answered. "I agree to whatever price you ask for monster."

Sebastian laughed that same sultry laugh as his smile returned. He looked to the goons who leaned against the wall there faces contorted with fear as Jason was bent over nearly passed out from blood loss.

**_"_****_Then what is your first order, bind me to you, master."_**

Eve stared at him her silvery blue eyes glowing in the moon light as cold as ice.

"Kill them all…"

…

The demon closed his eyes noting that in the eerie silence someone could have heard a pin drop.

**_"_****_Master?"_**

Eve looked up towards the figure and for the first time could make out a face. Pale and perfect in the moonlight like an angel. The voice that spoke to her was no longer cruel or demonic but soft as feather down as he whispered in her ear so soothingly.

"Please master, close your eyes."

And for the first time despite her aching muscles, despite the cold night air, despite the shouting and screaming, despite her questionable company, despite the dire situation, and despite all the noise the demon made as he tore into the three men, Eve had never fallen into slumber so peacefully.

9 o'clock in the morning, Old Swansea manor.

Warm and fuzzy accompanied by a wholly clean and soft sensation. Or? Perhaps the other way around? Eve rubbed her eyes trying to clear away the sleepy sensation as she forced herself to sit up straight. The silk blankets of her sheets felt amazing against the soft material of her nightgown. The feeling however was interrupted by the sharp throb that seemed to radiate from her hip.

"Good morning master, for today's breakfast I have a Chai Tea, accompanied with a choice of French toast, porridge with baked apple, or scones." Eve's jaw dropped as she watched a rather tall and attractive looking man make his way into her room pushing along an immaculate cart with several platters and a tea tray. She watched as he poured an orange looking liquid into a cinnamon and white china cup placing it on a matching plate. Then Eve watched as said man lifted off the cover for the silver platter as the room flooded with the smell of apples and cinnamon.

"I have also brought a small glass of heavy cream and sugar in case the tea is too strong for your liking. Normally Chai is excellent as a dessert tea however I thought it would be a good choice to accompany the cinnamon in the baked apple as well as the French toast." She watched as the man made his way to a set of heavy blue curtains flooding the room with light. "Yet seeing as many of the cans in your apartment seemed to be pie filling I thought it would be good to start out with flavors you are accustomed too."

Though not quite grasping the situation Eve couldn't help it as her temper flared up.

"Excuse me, but I don't understand."

The man halted what he was doing as he stared back at the strange sight she made. The silk sheets that had arrived from China were in heaps as well as the rich blue goose down comforter he had special ordered to match the midnight blue wallpaper and rich mahogany browns of the bed room set. Eve's hair had knotted itself into a disheveled mess that stuck up on all ends and the bags under her eyes made for a ghastly sight as they contrasted heavily with her fair skin. _'__However,' _he thought a shit eating grin plastered on his face, _'__the dark circles match the hue of the bedding quite nicely.'_

"I beg your pardon master, but do you recall the events of last night." Sebastian opened his eyes as he stared at the girl hoping by the look of confusion she would not start the day with mass hysteria. Their schedule would not allow for such nonsense.

"I do however, I don't recall…"

"Please master, close your eyes." Sebastian whispered, placing a gloved finger over his lips like a librarian would when telling someone to hush up. The humor in Sebastian's expression was clear as he watched the girls eyes enlarge to the size of saucers. In fact he was surprised at how large the girls eyes were, though she wore them well.

"Yes, now that you understand. I think it would be better off for you to get dressed, the day is filled with time schedules me must meet and of course we must discuss our contract." Sebastian made his way over to the large wardrobe across the room as he pulled open the drawers taking out white undergarments and placing them on the bed. Opening the doors to the wardrobe he pulled out a pair of satin shoes and a finely made light, robin's egg blue dress with mother of pearl buttons and white lace.

"I apologize if this is not to your liking but we only had a few hours and given the state of the manor and the state of financial affairs not even I was able to find more suitable clothes to please my, young master." Sebastian looked up to notice that Eve was still staring at him with that wide eyed expression.

"Is there a problem, my lady? You haven't touched any of your breakfast and Tea is best when still warm." Sebastian watched as the young woman made no move but continued to stare him down. The smile Sebastian had been wearing was gone as all emotion fell, leaving him with an impassive and cold glare. "Don't tell me the lady has any regrets? After all giving your soul away to eternal damnation would be enough to break the mind of any sane man. Is it now that you're "friends" are gone that you wish to break the contract."

"What did you do with the bodies?"

Once again, Sebastian was stunned. The wide eyed fear he had assumed was aimed at him was not for the demon in the room. This of coursee coupled with the fact that the girl had such a look of focus that it seemed to burn holes even through his soul (if he had one.)

"I took care of it," Sebastian answered resuming his shit eating grin as he calmed his expression down to his usual mask to the pseudo pleasure of serving his master. He walked over to the silver cart and pulled out the morning paper placing it into the lap of his new master.

"If you read on there is an interesting article about a young boy who lived in the slums by the name of Evan Jones. He was believed to have been in dealings with local thugs as, namely his tenant, Jason Murphy, who was the building owner, was reported being seen with the boy often. Early this morning neighbors were awoken by the sound of a struggle as shouting could be heard and by the time the police arrived the apartment was in shambles. Signs of struggle lead the police to be believe the boy has been beaten, kidnapped, murdered or a combination of them all. However due to a lack of body and lack of evidence these are only speculations and locals are to notify the police with any information concerning poor Evan Jones."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Eve said haughtily.

Sebastian poured the cream and sugar into her already cool tea hoping to salvage what he had already poured as he brought the cup to his master. "I have already taken care of Jason Murphy and his thugs. The police will never find them or young Evan Jones. Now please, master, do not force this poor old butler to beg." He made sure to give her (as his former master so disgustingly used to call it) his best puppy-dog face.

Sebastian watched as Eve's face heated up, apparently dropping the issue as she snatched the cup from Sebastian's hand and taking a sip. The demon butler chuckled, as he watched her visibly wince not enjoying the taste of the tea. _'__I'll have to note that.'_

"Now on the matter of getting you dressed. I would normally have a maid or a handmaiden taking care of such a delicate situation but seeing as we are very short on staff it seems I will be the one who will help you get ready."

Eve nearly spit her tea out across the bed but managed to keep it in at the expense of it flooding her sinuses. Coughing, spattering, and miraculously keeping her tea in her cup it was a wonder she didn't just choke and die right then. "I think not!" Eve said glaring at the demon. "I will not have you dressing me! That is… that is…"

"Do not worry, master. After dealings with last night's trash we arrived home and without a single peep I managed to thoroughly clean and dress you. After all a Swansea Butler who can't even do that isn't worth his…" Sebastian was cut off as the cup of tea was thrown in his face shattering the china as it dripped down his uniform sullying it.

"Out!" Eve yelled flustered to high heaven and low hell. "Get out now, you… lecher! That's an order!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said obviously not pleased with his state of dress as he exited the room.

Eve sat fuming on her bed for a moment as she took in everything that had happened within the passing night. Her face still hot with embarrassment she wasn't sure she even had anymore. Now she had disgraced the Swansea name by selling her soul to the devil for some fancy pants, lecherous, butler wannabe. Maybe it would have been better to be… no! To let Jason Murphy have his way! To have defiled her body and leave her corpse out in the open so people would know. Know that the true heir to the Swansea fortune was thrown out like gutter trash left to rely on less than shady characters to escape the cruel clutches of an evil stepmother.

Perhaps this was all she would ever be, disappointment in the eyes of her father. A cruel echo of her family's honored past. Weaving her fingers through her hair she had forgotten the pain in her hip as the hunger cramps in her stomach seemed a much greater concern. Looking over at the food on the tray she quickly grabbed hold of the bowl of porridge and had to stop herself before she used her fingers to dig in.

_'__Silverware, Evangeline.'_ She could practically hear her mother now. _'__Proper ladies use silverware daintily, common thugs raised by wild boars use their fingers.'_

Eve picked up a spoon off the cart before stuffing her face full of the sour, sweet, cinnamon goodness. Of course her mother never had to spend three years on the streets scrounging for scraps.

10 o'clock in the morning, Swansea Manor

It didn't take Sebastian long to get back into the habit of cleaning once again. Very soon the kitchen, washroom, parlor, and foyer where all spotless leaving the study, dining room and office, he would also have to mail a letter to have the electrical appliances, water, and gas turned on. Then he would need to call out maintenance and make sure the house was up to date. Then he would need to hire all the various staff he would need to try and downgrade the work load once the ball was rolling (or at least he hoped he could.)

It had been a full hour since he had left the young master to herself and he had heard not a peep. It didn't surprise him that she had thrown a temper tantrum, most humans seemed to react the same towards him whenever he "made a contract" with them or they found out what he truly was. Anger and hostility which will slowly become reliance and trust, after all a humans pride slowly allows them let their guard down. By believing in him and giving him the perfect perch for which he can sit and wait before pouncing.

However…

Sebastian gathered all of the white sheets that had been used to cover much of the antique furniture hauling the heavy load over his shoulder.

He knew that this time he would not be able to pounce on this prey, seeing as he had specially handpicked her to fulfill a request to his true master.

?, Hell!

"Isn't it the job of the Butler to prepare meals for his master?"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said hand over his chest as he bowed before the "young" Ciel Phantomhive, once head of the Phantomhive household.

"Then bring one to me."

Ciel's impish smile, which once brought Sebastian's mouth to watering, now made him grimace with disgust. "It is not that easy, my Lord. A demon cannot merely take the soul of any and a meal which you desire can only be achieved through contract. During the contract which binds the human and demon, the demon is given very small windows of opportunity to manipulate that soul's personality, their very being. This is how one achieves the ultimate feast."

"For many years Sebastian I have watched as every attempt at failure I have tried to bestow on you has failed. I know that if I give the order you will follow without fail, and yet. If you manage to provide me this grand feast I will release you from contract."

Sebastian stared at the young imp with shock.

"But as you said so yourself, how could it be possible."

Sebastian could remember the mischievous look in Ciel's eyes as he watched his Butler so tempted to take a hold of that illusive spider's web, that thread of hope, he had once spoken of.

"If that is what my Lord wishes." Sebastian Bowed his hand over his chest as the contract seal glowed contrasting with the flames of hell that surrounded them. "Then my Lord shall have his feast."

15 past 10 o'clock in the morning, Swansea Manor

Sebastian made his way to the laundering room as he tossed the white sheets in a pile next to his soiled uniform that had already been scrubbed clean of its stain of Chai and heavy cream. The cup he had allowed to hit him in the first place knowing that if he dodged it would only cause the young woman's anger to rise.

This soul was not for him to devour, even though he was feeling quite ravenous, this was a soul that was to be prepared for his young master in exchange for his own free will. Sebastian pulled off the white glove of his contract staring at the glowing pentagram solemnly.

45 past 10 o'clock in the morning, Swansea manor

By the time Sebastian had started washing the sheets and made sure the hallways were still rather immaculate a half an hour had passed. Making his way to his master's room he braced himself as he knocked hoping she would have at least managed to dress herself.

"Come in."

The demon Butler opened the door finding the young women sitting in front of the vanity trying to comb at the tangles in her hair. One glance at the bed told him she hadn't bothered to wear the whale bone corset or bother with the blue suede heels.

"Master, I have prepared a schedule for the day's events."

"A schedule?" Eve said as she slowly brushed her hair.

"Yes, this evening we will begin with lessons on proper etiquette, as well as some practice with reading and writing to see what level you are at. I have taken the liberty of calling in a local physician who will come and give you a physical to see that all your health needs are required after lunch which shall be scheduled at noon. After that I have taken the liberty of calling a few professionals to come look at the manor. During this time I strongly consider we begin taking out first course of action." Sebastian made his way over to the silver cart as he collected the dirty flatware and china amused at how not a crumb remained, not even the heavy cream. However the demon grimaced when he picked up the tea pot noticing how full it was. _'__It seems as though Chai was definitely out of the question for the young lady.'_

"The first course of action?" Eve said having finally picked out all the knots of her tangled tresses. Now it seemed she was trying to figure out what to do with them.

"Yes, usually I never leave such questions for later as my contract can only be fulfilled by completing a goal or task for my master that shall let them find peace in their passing."

"Peace?" Eve said, the question sounded more for herself then the Demon but he carried on anyway.

"Yes. If I am not mistaken Ms. Evangeline Nicole Swansea, your family was once the richest trading family in England. Never having owned your own trading business but owning many shares in others, not to mention a few resorts, and a famous clock shop owned by your uncle, your father Walter Alexander Swansea was a very famous doctor and even attended the Queen when her Husband Albert fell ill. Your mother married in from lesser nobles who made a small fortune running a fishing and whaling business."

"They had," Eve whispered as phantom images of her mother and father had come to haunt her.

"However your mother had become greatly ill and when your father could not find a cure for her she died when you were nine."

"I know this, why are you telling me something I have already lived through!" She turned around but became quite as she noticed the red color of his iris's as the glowed causing the slits of his pupils to stand out.

"Because, after your mother died a woman by the name Lindsey Mary Baskerville married your father, who had turned to alcohol for comfort. She convinced him to build her a lavish mansion, graced her with whatever she desired so long as she could make his mind at ease."

The demon Butler stalked over to Eve as she remained at the vanity and watched as he got down on one knee before her.

"After the death of his wife he couldn't even bear the thought of looking at his own daughter. Turning his eye away from someone he once treasured while his new wife beat and defaced her. Until one day they find Lord Swansea's body, was found his head on his hands as though he was sleeping."

"Enough, I don't need to hear anymore!" Eve said throwing her hairbrush down on the vanity. "It's clear you know what I seek, so why torture me with it."

"Torture? If I were torturing you, I can assure you, the mere glimpse of what you saw me do to your **_"_****_friends"_** last night would look like a meet between old friends. I, your humble servant, only ask that you give me clarity. No, my master must give me orders as to what it is she wishes to accomplish."

"I see you want to hear the words directly from my mouth."

**_"_****_Yes,"_** Sebastian said his trademark shit eating grin giving nothing away.

"And I suppose that if I were to tell you just to kill the woman you would carry it out just the same."

"Is that what my Lord wishes?"

"No." Eve said solemnly.

"Then what is it my lord wishes?"

He watched as the tall 15 year old stood, approximately 60 cm. with hair an interesting mixture of chocolate and warm gold hair that flowed in waves down to her waist, fair skin, and cold blue eyes that held an interesting shade of silver and gold flecks. Eve snarled teeth all still perfectly intact and white and nearly grinding as the look of ferocity in her eyes spoke to him in volumes. Cold piercing eyes bore into his all hesitation she had been showing gone.

"I wish for my stepmother's disgrace, then the disgrace of all those who aided her in shaming my family's name and dragging my father down with her. I will restore my family's honor that was shattered and reclaim what belongs to only the true members of the Swansea family."

Sebastian smiled bowing his head as he knelt before his new master. "Yes, my Lord." Standing up he made his way for the door taking the silver cart of dirty dishes and tea pot of cold Chai with him. "And master, forgive me for my lack of eloquence earlier. I meant no offense when I spoke so rudely in front of the presence of a young lady. I will see to it that we hire a handmaiden but in the future I must insist you wear _all _of your undergarments."

He watched as Eve's facial expression changed to heated embarrassment once again at the thought of the corset sitting on the bed untouched.

Sebastian's mouth began to water much the same as I did for his young master, the late head of the Phantomhive.

A child, shamed looking to regain her dignity and pride while dragging her enemies to hell with her, bitterness was only the first flavor when procuring a truly grand feast.

"I will be back shortly to escort you to the dining room where we will be having most of our lessons today."

"Wait?" Eve called forcing the butler to obey her commands before he shut the door.

"What's your name?" Eve asked obviously flustered. Sebastian thought on it. Normally when a demon took on a new master it was the master who would give him his name. Under this identity a demon leads a new life, a new chapter, however he was still bound by his previous masters contract and since this contract was faux.

"Demons do not have names… however if it pleases you, Sebastian Michaelis is what you may call me."

"I see, Sebastian," Eve said her gaze turning hard. "Sebastian Michaelis will do."

* * *

A/N: So... I tried to squeeze as much in and spell check and everything... but I don't have my own personal grammar natzi to aid me. Boohoo~ Hopefully the plot is good though and people get interested in seeing Eve's first move that Sebastian was talking about and how these two knuckle heads get along. Enjoy! Read (which you must have already done!) and Review (which you must do now along with favoriting) so others will be interested in reading too! Thank you guys! And bless your face!


End file.
